


a man of distinction

by sameolsituation



Series: Smut Week [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Roleplay, Strip Tease, Voyeurism, cum swapping, poly!Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameolsituation/pseuds/sameolsituation
Summary: He licks his lips as his eyes wander over the man’s frame, absorbing every important detail he can. If Freddie didn’t have a job to do, he would just forget the rules and let the man ravish him without pretense.--Freddie puts on a show for a handsome stranger.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Smut Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614970
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	a man of distinction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for the prompts 'strip tease' and 'role play'. 
> 
> The kimono referenced is the one from the Big Spender performance during Queen's Christmas show at the Hammersmith Odeon. You know the one.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“The minute you walked in the joint…” Freddie croons along to the song on the record player, swaying his hips as he approaches the man seated in front of him. He licks his lips as his eyes wander over the man’s frame, absorbing every important detail he can: the way the man’s hands are splayed across the top of his knees, showing off those sinfully long fingers and absolutely massive hands; the way he’s sitting that suggests he’s got a nice big cock to go along with those big hands; the way his lips look bitten and red and so absolutely kissable.

If Freddie didn’t have a job to do, he would just forget the rules and let the man ravish him without pretense.

“I could see you were a man of distinction, a real _big_ spender,” he says with a wink at the man, who offers him a small, pleased smile in return. Freddie comes closer and slots himself between the man’s spread legs, leaning over him and letting the ends of the belt on his kimono brush across him. The man catches one end between his fingers and tugs on it, leaving the belt tied only in a loose knot across Freddie’s body, but Freddie dances away before he can get any further.

“Good looking, so refined; wouldn’t you like to know what’s going on in my mind?” He runs his hands down his body, purposely lingering a few seconds longer over his crotch before he reaches for the fabric halfway down the outside of his thighs and pulls it upward, letting the material creep higher and higher until the bottom is brushing the top of his thighs, just barely covering what he has to offer.

The man is leaning forward with interest barely concealed on his face, and Freddie smiles and lets go of the material, letting the bottom fall back to its position at the top of his ankles.

“So let me get right to the point; I don’t pop my cork for every man I see.” He sways his hips to the beat of the music as his hands slide down his body again, this time stopping at the belt at his waist, slowly untying it and pulling it loose so that the robe falls open. He’s not wearing a stitch underneath and he’s proud of it, turning in a slow circle to let the man get a good look at him, although he leaves the robe on for the time being.

“Hey, big spender,” Freddie sings, returning to stand between the man’s legs again; if the man’s interest wasn’t obvious before, it’s certainly obvious now with the prominent bulge in his trousers that Freddie eyes longingly. “Spend a little time with me.” At the song’s conclusion, he shrugs the kimono off his shoulders and lets the robe pool at his feet, leaving him completely naked in front of the beautiful man who’s looking at Freddie like he wants to take him apart.

“That was a wonderful performance,” the man says, his eyes roaming hungrily over Freddie’s body. “I don’t usually do this, but tell me, how much would it cost to fuck you?”

“Hmm… Normally, I don’t let anyone fuck me, even if they pay for a hundred dances,” Freddie muses. “But, for you? You can have whatever you’d like, darling.”

“Anything? Is that right?”

“Of course. After all, look what you’ve done to me,” Freddie says, gesturing towards his cock standing up straight against his belly, a heady arousal thick in his veins.

“Then I don’t mean to be crude… but I’d love to see you get in my lap and ride my cock until I come inside of you.”

Freddie shivers at the man’s words, the images coming to the forefront of his mind at the thought making his cock twitch with desire. “I’d love nothing more,” he says.

The man smiles, leaning back in his seat to open his trousers and pull out his hard cock, which Freddie is pleased to see looks as just as big as he predicted. He can’t decide whether he wants to wrap his mouth around it or ride it; maybe both, maybe more than once, if the boss will grant him some extra time with this wonderful man.

“You’ve got a lovely cock,” Freddie purrs, stepping even closer to eliminate any distance between them.

“Thank you,” the man says, stroking his cock slowly and spreading his legs a little wider, as if to encourage Freddie to get an eyeful. Freddie doesn’t miss the chance, his eyes drinking in every movement of those lovely fingers and every ridge of that thick cock. “I think you’ll find it’s perfect for you.”

“The man of my dreams,” Freddie sighs longingly. He bends down to kiss the man, their lips meeting in a sloppy, almost rough kiss. He opens his mouth and their tongues touch, hungry and searching, tasting and teasing. Freddie is almost dizzy with want by the time they separate, and the man smirks at him as if he knows what Freddie’s feeling, the way he aches to be filled.

“You’ve got a job to do,” the man says, leaning back and watching him expectantly, an eyebrow raised. Freddie obliges, climbing into the man’s lap and straddling his thighs, hissing softly in surprise when their cocks accidentally brush and the pleasure of the unexpected touch radiates throughout his body.

“Darling, I just gave you a wonderful dance, I can’t possibly be expected to do all the work,” Freddie says, sticking out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout. “Can’t you help me out? You’ve got such nice hands; it would be a shame not to put them to good use.”

Really, it’s just an excuse to get the man’s hands on him; he had already been prepped by the boss not long before, his entrance loose and still slick with lube, but Freddie honestly thinks that if he doesn’t get to feel those long fingers pressing every sensitive spot inside him, he’ll actually die.

“Hmm, I suppose you’re right. Very well, I’ll give you a hand,” the man says, resting his hands on Freddie’s hips. Freddie shivers as one of the man’s hands begins to skim lower, gently palming one cheek before his fingertips dip into the space between them, circling his rim teasingly for a brief moment before pressing a finger into him.

Freddie sighs happily and presses his hips down to get more of the man’s finger inside him; he’s always been fairly greedy when it comes to sex, and one’s never nearly enough for his tastes.

“I thought you said you never let anyone fuck you,” the man comments, pulling his finger almost completely out and then pressing it back in, starting to fuck Freddie with it.

“I don’t,” Freddie says, fighting the urge to beg for another finger, his body already craving more.

“Well,” the man adds, teasing Freddie by adding just the tip of his second finger, making him moan softly, “you’re so loose it’s like you’ve already been fucked today. Do you just give it up for anyone who wants you? Are you that much of a slut that you don’t care who’s fucking you as long as you’ve got a cock up that pretty arse?”

“Maybe,” Freddie says breathily, his cock dripping precum as he squirms on the man’s fingers, the second finger slowly sinking into him and stroking inside him, filling him up and splitting him open.

“And here I was, thinking I’d gotten a special boy to dance for me, one I could have all for myself,” the man responds, crooking his fingers so that the tips press against Freddie’s prostate, making Freddie whine wantonly. “But now I find out you’re just like the rest… the moment someone touches you, you turn into a little whore.”

In any other situation, Freddie would be extremely offended to be called a whore, but he’s so turned on that the words go straight to his cock, and his body’s beginning to ache for more than just the man’s fingers inside him.

“Please,” Freddie whimpers.

“Please? Please, what?”

“Please – your cock, I need your cock,” Freddie begs. The man smiles at him, sharp in a way that makes his cheeks burn as the man pulls his fingers from Freddie’s hole, leaving him empty – a feeling he can’t stand in his current state of mind.

“Try again,” the man says. “You know how to ask me properly.”

“Please, sir, I need you to fuck me with your big fucking cock, I need to feel it filling my arse, _please._ ”

Perhaps he’s getting just a little desperate.

“That’s much better,” the man says approvingly. “You put on such a nice little show for me; I’m more than happy to give you what you want.”

“Thank you,” Freddie breathes, his bratty behavior beginning to subside as the man grasps his cock and lines it up with his hole, the head rubbing teasingly against his rim. He pushes in slowly, making Freddie moan as inch by delicious inch of the man’s gorgeous cock fills him, stretching him out nicely; it’s bigger than any cock Freddie’s taken in a while and it feels so good he’s dizzy with it.

Eventually, the man bottoms out with a low groan, and Freddie shudders as the pleasure of being filled courses through his body; he feels so stretched out by the man’s huge cock that he can hardly move, his prostate stroked even with only the tiniest movement of his body.

“Is that enough for you?” the man asks, a smirk on his face, and Freddie can’t resist leaning in and kissing him again, his mouth moving desperately in tandem with the man’s, the urgency of his desire overwhelming him.

When they separate, Freddie is panting and the man’s lips are reddened and swollen, and he barely resists the urge to kiss them again. “Touch me,” he says instead.

“Ask properly, and I’ll consider it.”

It’s so fucking hard to be good sometimes.

“Please touch me, sir,” Freddie says, wiggling his hips a little to rut his precum-slick cock against the man’s stomach, staining the fabric of his shirt.

“You’re such a needy little thing,” the man replies, but he slips a hand between their bodies and wraps those sinfully long fingers around Freddie’s cock, and Freddie gasps as pleasure burns hot within him at the touch, making his toes curl. “Now show me how badly you need this.”

The only thing Freddie can think to do is to start fucking himself on the man’s cock in earnest, tightening the muscles in his thighs to lift himself up until only the head is still inside him, and then sinking back down until the man’s cock is buried to the hilt once more. Freddie starts off slow, but as the pleasure in the pit of his stomach begins to build he goes faster, bouncing obscenely on that cock like the needy little whore he is. The man matches his stroking of Freddie’s cock to the way Freddie’s riding him, and it doesn’t take long for Freddie to reach the edge, his orgasm building quickly.

“I’m close,” he pants, and the man nods, speeding up his strokes, trying to bring Freddie over the edge.

“Come on, sweetheart, come for me. I want to feel you come on my cock,” the man murmurs, and he’s teasing the head of Freddie’s cock and it’s all too much for him. His back arches as he comes with a sob, spilling messily over the man’s fingers and his own chest, and the man strokes him all the way through his orgasm even as he presses his face into Freddie’s neck and bites at the hollow of his throat as he comes inside Freddie.

For a long moment, the only sound between them is their ragged breathing as they come down from their shared high. The man pulls back to examine the mark he’s left on Freddie’s neck, making Freddie hum quietly as he gingerly pokes at it. After apparently deciding that Freddie’s neck is fine, he lifts his cum-covered hand, pressing his fingertips to Freddie’s lips.

“Here,” he says, and Freddie opens his mouth obediently and licks all the cum off his fingers, swirling it around in his mouth until the man kisses him, licking it out of his mouth. They pass it back and forth for a bit through hot, openmouthed kisses, until finally Freddie swallows down the mess of spit and cum. “Good boy. You did wonderfully.”

“That was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen, bloody hell,” Roger interrupts, bounding over eagerly at what he apparently assumes is the conclusion of their scene. From his disheveled appearance – donned in nothing but a pair of boxers with his cock hanging out of the slit in the fabric, his abdomen sticky with cum – Freddie can assume he quite enjoyed watching. “Where the hell did you learn to talk like that, Bri?”

Brian smiles almost sheepishly. “I learned from the best,” he says with a glance at John, who’s standing beside Roger with his arms folded across his chest, looking self-satisfied.

“Get off him, Freddie, I want a turn,” Roger says insistently, even though it’s obvious he’s already come within the past five minutes and his refractory period can’t possibly be that short.

“You do realize that you’ll have to dance for me if you want a turn,” Brian says plainly.

“What, do you think I can’t dance? I’m the best dancer in this entire band,” Roger says, and Freddie sighs softly as his lovers begin to bicker over who’s the better dancer.

He’s not quite sure how he ended up here, but he’s so very grateful he did.


End file.
